Los problemas de los Tsunderes
by Clearao
Summary: A veces Kasamatsu podía ser alguien testarudo, hasta consigo mismo, pero Moriyama sabía cómo tratar con la gente tsundere –¿cómo? actualmente no se sabe– así podía darle un empujoncito a sus problemas. [KiKasa]
1. Cap 1

**La verdad que no sé por donde empezar... infinitas gracias a Ruth por ayudarme con esto ＼(*T▽T*)／**

**Este es el primer Kikasa que 'escribimos', espero que valga la pena..**

**Si hay algún error ortográfico, gomen nasai.**

**La parte dos estará servida pronto, i guess (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

**Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Fujimaki-sensei, si me perteneciera, al diablo con la categoría Shonen (xD).**

**Tsundere: **Es alguien que se muestra agresiva pero que en realidad , por dentro es cariñosa y buena persona.

'_Lamentable chico guapo_' es uno de los apodos de Moriyama-san, sacado de un replace ｡◕‿◕｡

Cambio y fuera.

* * *

Sí, definitivamente, las prácticas de los sábados en Kaijou eran muy aburridas sin Kise.

Moriyama comprendía que el tipo tenía la agenda bastante llena, gracias a su trabajo de modelo, pero a cada tanto pasaba el tiempo suficiente en los entrenamientos, además de que el chico era el entretenimiento de la fiesta de todo Kaijou, literalmente.

Tampoco era que le interesara la vida de Kise.

Aunque si le ponías una peluca podría ser una grata excepción.

Como estaba pensando en cosas estúpidas, se dedicó a practicar sus tiros de tres, mientras que los demás se encontraban jugando un partido de práctica en la otra cancha. Pudo ver a Kasamatsu Yukio, que miraba con determinación el partido que recién había comenzado.

No le sorprendió para nada que estuviera más tranquilo de lo usual, pero a la vez decepcionado. Quizás, solo tal vez, se trataba de que los jugadores no estuvieran del todo motivados, era la opción más lógica, pero Moriyama sabía a qué se debía esa expresión de vacilación en el rostro del capitán.

Kise no estaba.

Simple.

Moriyama era el único que sabía el afecto que le tenía Kasamatsu a Kise, que iba más allá del desprecio que se mostraba por cada golpe que le daba al rubio, pero si analizabas muy profundamente las actitudes de Kasamatsu, podías notarlo a la perfección, y cuando se refería a muy profundamente, era _muy_ profundamente.

Fue ahí que sacó su veredicto: Kasamatsu es _tsundere_.

No era algo de lo que se debía sorprender, la persona más tonta podía notarlo.

Entonces pensó en ayudarlo, darle un pequeño empujoncito a sus sentimientos para que dejara de comportarse como un idiota. Gracias a Dios, sus pensamientos no podían ser leídos, si no ya habría un budista que estaría diciendo oraciones frente a su frío y patético cadáver.

Se acercó al capitán, que aún estaba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba cuando empezó el partido de práctica.

"Oye, Kasamatsu~" tocó su hombro con confianza, mientras el nombrado giraba la cabeza para verlo. Moriyama podía notar los signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza –por supuesto que eran parte de su loca imaginación– entonces dejó los saludos formales y fue directamente al grano "¿Qué tal si jugamos un uno vs uno?"

"¿Eh?"

Los signos de preguntas aumentaron, parecían que estaban flotando en el aire de todo el gimnasio, así que siguió hablando.

"Ya sabes, un partido, de esos que no jugamos desde hace tiempo"

Kasamatsu quedó convencido ante eso, entonces lo siguió con pasos lentos a la otra cancha. Moriyama se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, usar los partidos que jugaban en sus tiempos libres el año pasado como pretexto para que siguiera su estúpido pero ingenioso plan había funcionado.

Kasamatsu tomó la pelota que se encontraba en el suelo y empezó a rebotarla contra el piso de madera.

"Hagamos una apuesta para hacer más divertidas las cosas" comentó Moriyama, su plan iba perfectamente bien, cada palabra era parte de su plan, solo faltaba ver cuál era la reacción de capitán.

"Adelante." lo animó Kasamatsu.

Moriyama se había olvidado de algo, y se dio cuenta cuando el capitán le dio los ánimos para seguir hablando. Ahora… ¿Qué iba a recibir el ganador? Tenía planeado que el perdedor tuviera una cita con Kise, y sí, el 'lamentable chico guapo' estaba más que confiado en que le iba a ganar a Kasamatsu.

"Ah…" Moriyama recurrió a la opción de 'dice lo primero que se te viene a la mente' y así lo hizo "El ganador le hará un desafío al perdedor…"

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño.

"¿Y el perdedor?"

Era ahí cuando se encontraba el momento decisivo, o el de su muerte, quien sabe, lo único que esperaba era que su alma tuviera un buen espacio en el cielo.

"¡Tendrá un cita con Kise!" Lo había dicho tan rápido que cualquier persona no lo entendería, pero por la cara que puso Kasamatsu pudo darse cuenta de que cada palabra de aquella oración se entendió a la perfección, podía jurar que toda su vida pasaba por su mente como una cinta de película.

"¿Una cita con Kise?" preguntó incrédulo el capitán, con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Apostamos?" Moriyama supo que no había otro pretexto que dar al respecto, solo quería jugar de una vez por todas. Ahora solo tenía que ganarle a Kasamatsu, para evitar que su plan fuera a la inversa y que termine siendo él en tener una cita con Kise.

Iba dar lo mejor de sí ante Kasamatsu, de eso no había duda.

"Está bien, pero no perderé" aceptando la apuesta, Kasamatsu empezó a rebotar más rápido la pelota. "El que haga más de seis puntos, es el ganador"

Moriyama aceptó.

Antes de que diera el comienzo el partido, llamo a uno de los suplentes para que contara los puntos de cada uno, y fue ahí cuando comenzó el partido que decidiría la dignidad de los dos sempais.

Moriyama notó que Kasamatsu no iba a su ritmo habitual, era como si estuviera desganado, y le dejara hacer los movimientos bruscos a él. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Y solo a veces tiraba la pelota al aro para empatar el resultado, y dejaba que Moriyama fuera el encargado de hacer los puntos que decidieran todo.

Sí, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Un tiro de parte de Moriyama decidió todo el mini partido, haciéndose el ganador con un total de seis puntos, mientras que Kasamatsu fingía un intento de resentimiento al ver que había perdido ante él.

"Bien, supongo que tendrás una cita con Kise después de todo Kasamatsu, ¡suerte!" lo animó Moriyama al ver al capitán, que estaba analizando las cosas.

Luego suspiró cansado.

"Diablos, por supuesto que no"

Moriyama supo que eso era una señal de que se negaba profundamente a tener una cita con el chico de las pestañas largas. ¡Pero eso iba realmente en contra a lo acordado ante la apuesta! Kasamatsu no tenía por qué negarse ante su castigo, el aceptó la apuesta, ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias.

"¡Tienes que hacerlo Kasamatsu! ¡Eso era parte de la apuesta!"

"Ya te dije Moriyama, no tendré una cita con el chico 'Shalala' ni aunque me pagaras trecientos yenes" eso era lo que había dicho antes de volver hacía el partido que había en la otra cancha.

"¿Acaso eres gallina Kasamatsu Yukio? ¿O te da vergüenza tener una cita con Kise?" otra cosa que había soltado de su mente, lo peor de todo es que lo había gritado. Moriyama estaba harto de arriesgar su vida. Pero había funcionado, tal vez si Kasamatsu no se hubiera girado con la cara completamente roja y a pasos furiosos hacía él hubiera sido un poco más placentero.

"¡Y-yo no siento vergüenza! ¿A qué mierda t-te-te refieres?"

Moriyama sabía que era más alto que él, pero se sentía un niño cuando lo agarraba del cuello de su remera. Podía sentir el aroma de la muerte, ni que estuviera exagerando, en realidad lo sentía.

"Y-ya me oíste" se atrevió a decir.

Kasamatsu soltó del cuello de su remera con brusquedad y se giró avergonzado. Estaba totalmente rojo, y no hacía ningún esfuerzo para disimularlo.

Moriyama respiró aliviado.

"Está bien, tendré una cita con Kise… pe-pero… ¡Será la única!" refutó el capitán, y Moriyama pudo ver que el rojo se le subía a la cabeza hasta el cuello. "Pero… yo-yo… nunca he tenido una cita"

Antes tales palabras, Moriyama Yoshitaka sabía que estaba mal reírse de su capitán, pero también estaba mal para su dignidad, ya que él tampoco tuvo una cita en su vida. Pensó que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Se concentró en la situación actual del gran capitán de Kaijou, que estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

"Oh, pues… déjame ayudarte entonces." le aseguró.

Kasamatsu tenía que saber en algún momento que estaba muy mal pedirle a un lamentable chico guapo como Moriyama Yoshitaka consejos sobre tener citas, porque él tampoco tuvo una, así que solo hizo oídos sordos ante cualquier consejo que le diera.

Ahora solo necesitaba clases decentes sobre como tener una cita con… _un chico_.

Mientras tanto, Moriyama se inspiraba en las cosas típicas cuando se trataba de una cita como entregar un ramo de rosas rojas o poner tu chaqueta vieja sobre un charco para que tu pareja pasara sin problemas sobre él, mientras que Kasamatsu se rascaba el oído como si estuviera buscando la cámara secreta.

Pero ninguno de ellos notó que él chico 'Shalala' había llegado por fin a la práctica.

"¡Hola~! ¡Perdón por la tardanza-tsu~! ¡Es que me crucé con una multitud de fans a la salida de la sesión de fotos, y le pedí ayuda a mi manager para que me llevara! ¡De verdad que lo siento~!" Kise hizo una llamativa presencia, interrumpiendo el partido de práctica de los suplentes.

Kasamatsu hizo un esfuerzo de poner su orgullo y dignidad en alto.

"¡Kise! ¡No interrumpas el partido de los suplentes!"

"L-lo siento Kasamatsu-sempai, también prometo no llegar demasiado tarde la próxima vez." se disculpó Kise, que ya parecía bastante intimidado ante el comportamiento de su sempai, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

"Mejor ve a cambiarte Kise" le aseguró Moriyama, tratando de parecer serio ante Kise.

El rubio obedeció y se fue trotando hacía los vestuarios.

"¡Será mejor que trates bien a tu cita de mañana o será la primera cita más incómoda de tu vida!" le advirtió al capitán, que ante esas palabras le volvía el rojo directamente al rostro.

"¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas en voz alta! ¡¿Mañana?!"

Un foco en la mente de Moriyama parpadeo en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Había visto en televisión que todos los domingos, el parque de Kanagawa abría sus puertas para todos los residentes de la zona, la entrada era totalmente gratis, exceptuando las atracciones y la comida.

"¿Qué tal si invitas a Kise mañana al parque de atracciones de Kanagawa? Tendrán todo el día libre y hay atracciones bastantes geniales." le aconsejó el "lamentable chico guapo" que parecía más animado que el mismísimo capitán de Kaijou.

Kasamatsu Yukio pensó por un momento, quizás era una buena idea después de todo.

"Tal vez…"

Moriyama sonrió

"Bien, tienes toda la práctica para pedirle a Kise una cita, te lo dejo en tus manos… _sempai_"

Moriyama se fue a saltos de niñita hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, solo para alejarse de Kasamatsu, ya que estuvo tan al borde de la muerte cuando estuvo con él que ya necesitaba aire fresco, y algo para beber.

Mientras tanto, de a ratos vigilaba como Kasamatsu hacía un vago intento desesperado por acercarse a Kise, pero a veces el chico se distraía o lo llamaban para hacer algo, o a veces sucedía a la inversa y Kasamatsu perdía la oportunidad deseada. La frustración iba más allá de parte de Moriyama, que miraba los intentos como una niña que le quitaban sus muñecas como castigo.

Durante todo el periodo del entrenamiento, Kasamatsu no había podido pedirle una cita a Kise.

Ya cansado tanto mental como físicamente, Moriyama había terminado de cambiarse con la misión de ir directo a su casa, pero a la salida del gimnasio pudo ver que Kasamatsu iba más adelante que él, entonces trotó hacia él.

"¡Oi! ¡Espera, Kasamatsu!"

No se dio la vuelta, pero Moriyama pudo alcanzarlo.

"¿Y? ¿Realmente no pudiste pedirle una bendita cita a Kise?" preguntó, aunque ya daba por hecho la respuesta, él estuvo vigilando durante toda la práctica si Kasamatsu hacía algún intento por pedirle una cita a Kise, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo resultado.

"Te equivocas… si pude…"

Moriyama quedó impactado ante tales palabras. Él… realmente… pudo… ¿qué?

"¿En serio?"

Kasamatsu tragó en seco.

"Acordamos ir al parque de Kanagawa a las cuatro de la tarde, deberías sentirte orgulloso por el lío en el que me metiste" con las mejillas ardiendo, se giró avergonzado.

Moriyama no fue testigo ante la gran declaración, pero confiaba en que fuera realmente cierto, además, Kasamatsu estaba al rojo vivo, y si lo estaba, era la verdad. Se sonrió para sí mismo y se mantuvo callado todo el recorrido hasta llegar a su casa.

Definitivamente tenía que estar presente a las cuatro de la tarde, pensó.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá en la cita de Kise y Kasamatsu? ¿Aparecerá alguien más? ¿Qué pasará con nuestro querido 'lamentable chico guapo'?**

**_Continuará... _En el próximo capítulo.**

**ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ**


	2. Cap 1,5: Extra

**Ohayō gozaimasu** (✿◠‿◠)

No nos dió el tiempo para terminar el próximo capítulo (parte dos), así que le dejamos un extra que no tiene nada que ver con la historia en retrospectiva, pero sería cool que lo lean, aparte de que es en la perspectiva de nuestro querido tsundere y protagonista en cuestión. También es una pequeña recompensa por ser despistadas con nuestras lectoras y no arreglar nuestros horarios (u_u)

**PD**: Esto lo escribí yo con mis propias manos, a las tres de la mañana, no sean rudas conmigo por favor (⊙﹏⊙✿)

¡Nos leemos luego~!

Aquí van las respuestas en anónimo (o algunas que no pude mandar en privado e.e):

**Sakery-chan**: ¡Yay! Gracias por pasarte, realmente se aprecia la perdida de tiempo (?) Jajaja, perdón por este extra espantoso, es que mi amiga y yo no coincidimos mucho en los horarios y por eso no tenemos un horario fijo definido, y lo más irónico es que cuando ella se conecta yo no estoy conectada, ya tenemos algo hecho, pero meh~ espero leerte más seguido... ¡mucho amor para ti! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**So**: Tus palabras me alagaron tanto que llegué al punto de sonrojarme, no exagero σ(≧ε≦ｏ) yo los kikasa que he leído algunos eran universos alternativos (que esos son los que me encantan, personalmente) y cosas sobre el partido Kaijou vs Touou. ¿Cómo cantará Clear? esa es la pregunta que aún me hago e.e Perdón por no subir el capítulo, pero les dejo un extra como muestra de que si me importa los lectores y que eventualmente somos unas despistadas de mier... oops. Adiós~ *:・ﾟ✧*:・ﾟ✧

* * *

**1.5 **

**[EXTRA]**

Kasamatsu recordó las palabras de Moriyama y suspiró nuevamente.

Sí, ahí estaba.

Kise estaba guardando lo que sea que estuviera guardando en su casillero, y Kasamatsu no podía dejar de pensar cuál sería su reacción.

Era demasiado raro, después de todo, Kise estaba rodeado de chicas guapas que siempre se acercaban a él con la ligera intención de coquetearle. Todas las chicas de Kaijou querían su número de teléfono y lo llenaban de regalos y de porquerías sin sentido… ¿Pero que un chico te invite a salir? Eso ya sobrepasaba cualquier límite.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

"Oh, sempai…" Kise se giró para mirar al sempai que ya se le había subido el color a la cabeza. ¿Y cómo quería disimularlo si estaba pensando en la cita? No pudo evitarse.

Kise hizo caso omiso al sonrojo, solo para no hacerlo enfadar, pero en su mente estaba gritando "kyaaa~ eres adorable sempai~" y otros grititos de felicidad.

Kasamatsu trató de contener su hostilidad, y pedirle de una forma calmada si QUERÍA tener una cita con él, pero si lo decía así de repente podía sonar como un "Oye idiota… ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? Pero no es lo que tú crees, es que no tengo planes y blah blah bla" Eso ya sonaba muy hostil en su cabeza, y cada vez que su boca quería soltar la palabra 'idiota' se mordía la lengua.

Ya podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre.

"¿Pasa algo malo sempai?"

Kasamatsu no le gustó la forma en la que Kise trataba de climatizar en ambiente. ¡Esa pregunta lo había puesto más tenso de lo que estaba! Y lo peor de todo es que aún sentía el calor en toda su cara. Kise no podía ser tan idiota para no notarlo. Entonces Kasamatsu supo que Kise sí lo noto y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto para no hacerlo enfadar, y eso lo enfadaba aún más.

"Yo…" tragó saliva, y supo que si no le decía justamente hoy, no habría otra chance "y-yo… solo… quería invitarte… a ir al parque de diversiones… ya sabes, aquí en Kanagawa… ma-mañana… ¡Pe-pero solo para divertirse!… por el estrés de las prácticas y todo eso… ¡Qu-quiero decir…!"

Kasamatsu no supo que decir luego de que Kise le sonriera.

"Claro Kasamatsu-sempai~" respondió Kise, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas "Por supuesto que me gustaría tener una cita contigo~"

Kasamatsu no pudo evitar golpearlo en el brazo, solo como un acto al que estaba acostumbrado.

"¡N-no es una cita, idiota! Es solo… ¡Una salida de compañeros! Eso es todo." Cita. Pff… esa palabra lo había hecho sentir una especie de cosquilleo en el fondo de su estómago, y que Kise se lo tomara como una cita hacía que el cosquilleo fuera aún más intenso.

¿Así se sienten las 'mariposas en el estómago'? Patético.

"¿Qué tal si no encontramos dentro del parque-tsu?" preguntó Kise, aún con esa estúpida mueca a la que se le podía llamar sonrisa en su cara "Digo, por las fans… todo eso…"

Kasamatsu asintió.

Por fin se había sacado un peso de encima, pero supuso que no iba a dormir bien esta noche. Él… cita… Kise… todo estaba horneado como pastel.

Se despidió de Kise, prometiéndose que se encontrarían dentro del parque a las 04:00 P.M. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar que Kise estaba desahogándose dentro de los vestidores, gritando constantemente que el sempai era adorable.

Kasamatsu controló sus impulsos de entrar y golpearlo por lo embarazosas que eran cada una de las palabras que soltaba dentro de los vestidores.

Al salir del gimnasio, sintió el aire fresco chocar con su rostro, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puesta de sol. Iba a llegar tarde a su casa si no iba derecho a la estación. De repente, escuchó la voz de Moriyama, pero no se detuvo, porque al escuchar sus pasos supo que llegaría a su lado.

"¿Y? ¿Realmente no pudiste pedirle una bendita cita a Kise?" la pregunta la había fastidiado un poco, porque en primer lugar él tipo ya daba por hecho que no él no iba a lograrlo… pero en fin de cuentas… ¡Si lo hizo! Y segundo era en la forma en la que lo había preguntado, ¿acaso pensaba que no lo iba a lograr de todos modos?

"Te equivocas… si pude…" dijo con una postura firme y segura.

"¿En serio?"

Amó al escuchar la indiferencia y confusión de esa pregunta, si, lo había dejado impactado.

Tragó en seco ante tal dato que se traslado desde su mente hacía su boca, pero no dudó en soltarlo.

"Acordamos ir al parque de Kanagawa a las cuatro de la tarde, deberías sentirte orgulloso por el lío en el que me metiste" sintió su rostro arder de una manera bastante apresurada desde que dijo la primera palabra de aquella impactante confesión.

Había hablado de más, lo notó, pero después de todo era Moriyama, el no sería capaz de hacer algo estúpido como espiarlos en su cita o algo así. Su cara hizo que las dudas de que SÍ iba a ir aumentaran, pero lo dejo pasar, ahora tenía que concentrarse en cómo actuar en una cita, ya que era la primera vez que realmente tenía una.

¿Iba a ser algo traumático que su primera cita iba a ser un chico? Nah, qué más da.

Después de todo, era una cita con Kise.


End file.
